Wenn ein Moment alles verändert
by MilesEdgeworth1991
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Mia Fey damals nicht gestorben wäre?


05.09.2016

Mia Fey saß in ihrer Anwaltskanzlei und telefonierte mit ihrer Schwester.

„Hey, Maya!"

„Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, Schwester!"

„Hör mal, ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich aufbewahrst."

„Was denn?"

„Es ist... eine Uhr. Sie sieht aus wie diese Statue, der Denker. Und sie sagt die Uhrzeit an. Spielzeug hast du ja schon immer gemocht."

„Hey!", sagte Maya empört.

„Bleib ruhig, ich ärgere dich doch nur ein bisschen. Zurzeit funktioniert sie leider nicht, da ich das Uhrwerk rausnehmen musste. Ich habe da drin einige Beweise aufbewahrt."

Nachdem sie das Telefonat beendet hatte, bemerkte sie den Mann, der in ihrem Büro stand.

„Guten Abend, Frau Fey. Geben Sie mir die Dokumente."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen."

„Sie sind eine schlechte Lügnerin, Frau Fey. Sobald ich die Dokumente habe...", er ging auf die Statue zu, „... muss ich Sie nur noch um eine Sache bitten."

Mia schluckte.

„Was wäre das?"

Der große Mann grinste.

„Um Ihr ewiges Schweigen, Frau Fey."

Als der Mann die Statue anhob, um Mia damit zu erschlagen, spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem Rücken, als ein anderer Mann aufgetaucht war. Der zweite Mann hatte dem, der Mia hatte töten wollen, einen heftigen Ellenbogenschlag in den Rücken versetzt. Er ließ die Statue fallen und schrie laut auf.

„Phoenix!", schrie Mia, der inzwischen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Der Schock, die Erleichterung, die Angst, die Freude – alles gleichzeitig verhinderte, dass sie sich beherrschen konnte.

„Wer ist dieser Mann?", fragte Phoenix.

„Er heißt Redd White. Ich habe Dokumente über ihn gesammelt. Er tut so, als hätte er eine Detektei, doch in Wirklichkeit spioniert er Leute aus, um Geld von ihnen zu erpressen. So kommt er zu seinem finanziellen Wohlstand. Das ist sein wahres Geschäftsmodell."

White rappelte sich wieder auf und blickte Phoenix zornig an. Er hob seine Faust an, um Phoenix einen Schlag zu versetzen. Phoenix konnte den Angriff zwar abblocken, doch sein Arm schmerzte gewaltig. White lachte.

„Und nun..."

Er griff sich erneut den Denker, um Phoenix den tödlichen Schlag zu versetzen. Mia versetzte White einen Tritt in die Stelle am Rücken, die noch von Phoenix' Angriff schmerzte. Er sackte erneut zusammen. Phoenix nutzte den Moment, um ihn mit einem Seil zu fesseln.

„Mia, ruf die Polizei an!"

„Ja, sofort!"

Noch am selben Abend wurde Redd White verhaftet, und Mia sprach mit Phoenix.

„Ich bin echt froh, dass du hier warst. Er hätte mich umgebracht, wärst du nicht dagewesen. Aber warum bist du überhaupt erst zurückgekommen?"

„Nun ja, ich... Ich habe etwas vergessen."

„Was denn?"

„Ein Foto."

„Was für ein Foto?"

„Ein Foto von dir."

„Wieso hast du ein Foto von mir dabei?"

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, es dir zu erzählen. Aber ich glaube, du hättest es sowieso bald herausgefunden."

„Was herausgefunden?"

„Mia... Mia... Ich... Ich... Ich liebe dich, Mia."

Sie sah ihn leicht schockiert an. Phoenix brach dieser Anblick beinahe das Herz.

„Bitte... Sag irgendetwas."

„Seit wann ist das schon so?"

„Seit... Seit du mich damals vor einem Schuldspruch bewahrt hast."

„Das sind ja schon _drei Jahre_!"

„Ja..."

Phoenix wandte sich ab.

„Phoenix, warte!"

„Ja? Was ist denn?"

„Warum zum Teufel hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?"

„Nun ja... Ich habe dieses Foto des anderen Mannes gesehen. Und ich dachte..."

Mia seufzte.

„Ja, dein Verdacht war richtig. Sein Name war Diego Armando. Und ja, ich habe ihn geliebt. Aber nur wie einen großen Bruder. Er war mein bester Freund und wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Aber er wurde ermordet. Von derselben Person, die dich damals töten wollte."

„Tut mir leid, Mia. Ich wollte keine schlimmen Erinne-"

„Psst.", flüsterte sie und legte lächelnd einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Meine Liebe zu dir ist eine ganz andere Art.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Hast du gerade... Liebe gesagt?"

„Ja, Phoenix, ich liebe dich. Und zwar... seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich gebe zu, am Anfang war es keine Liebe, sondern nur Verliebtheit. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, da ich dachte, unsere Wege würden sich nach dem Prozess nicht mehr kreuzen. Da lag ich zum Glück falsch."

„Also führen wir bereits eine Beziehung.", stellte Phoenix fest. Sie nickte. Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss.

20.10.2016

„Das Gericht befindet den Angeklagten, Herrn Will Powers, für... NICHT SCHULDIG!"

Von der Vorrichtung an der Decke wurde Konfetti auf den Angeklagten abgefeuert. Miles Edgeworth seufzte. Er hatte seine zweite Niederlage einstecken müssen. Aber tief in seinem Herzen war er erleichtert, dass der Steel Samurai, den er ebenfalls verehrte, nicht der Mörder war.

„Gute Arbeit, Herr Wright.", sagte Edgeworth anerkennend.

„Vielen Dank... Herr Edgeworth."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Sie mal mein Schwager werden, Herr Edgeworth.", sagte Mia Fey, als eine jüngere Frau an Miles Edgeworths Seite trat.

Edgeworth lächelte leicht verlegen.

„Genauso wenig hätte ich erwartet, dass es noch eine weitere Person gibt, die kein Kind mehr ist, aber sich trotzdem für den Steel Samurai begeistert. Hmpf. Herr Wright, ich muss Ihnen danken."

„Wofür?"

„Ich habe immer gedacht, ein Schuldspruch um jeden Preis wäre das Wichtigste im Gericht. Für mich jedoch... ist es die Wahrheit, die am Meisten zählt. Zum Dank möchte ich... dass Sie mein Trauzeuge werden."

Phoenix hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Nichts wäre mir lieber... Miles."

„Danke... Phoenix."

Es war für beide Männer ungewohnt, sich nun mit Vornamen anzusprechen, aber er würde demnächst wohl häufiger so sein.

24.12.2016

Die zwei alten Männer trafen sich.

„WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN?", donnerte der erste der beiden Männer los, „ES WAR IHRE AUFGABE, EDGEWORTH DIESE FALLE ZU STELLEN, SIE NÄRRISCHER NARR!"

Der zweite Mann bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte Angst vor seinem Gegenüber, obwohl dieses bereits 65 Jahre alt war.

„Edgeworth ist nicht hergekommen. Ich konnte ihm diese Falle nicht stellen. Miles Edgeworth hat offenbar viel Zeit mit seiner Verlobten verbracht. Und das war ihm wichtiger, als hierher zu kommen."

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es einfach wäre... Aber ich... habe mich geirrt. Nun, wie auch immer. So oder so, meine perfekte Laufbahn wird dadurch nicht gestört. Das ist das Einzige, was zählt."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Sie haben es wohl nicht so mit logischen Gedankengängen. Auch wenn mir Edgeworth entkommen ist, haben Sie einen Mord begangen. Sie haben mir sogar davon berichtet. Ich werde Sie festnehmen lassen und einen weiteren Sieg verbuchen."

„Sie können mich mal!", sagte der anfangs etwas ängstliche Yanni Yogi.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Manfred von Karma.

„Sie vergessen eine Sache... Ich bin derjenige, der die Pistole trägt. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht persönlich... Aber gerade Sie sind für meine damalige Verurteilung mitverantwortlich. Und jetzt wollen Sie mich an den Pranger stellen, weil ein Unschuldiger nicht in die Falle tappt? Ich habe bereits einen Mann erschossen. Da macht ein Zweiter auch nichts aus."

Zwei Schüsse fielen. Von Karmas Leiche wurde in den Gourdsee geworfen. Yogi musste lächeln. Nach all der Zeit waren all diejenigen bestraft, die ihn damals zu seinem Unglück geführt hatten. Warum musste er verhaftet werden? Seine Verlobte hatte sich das Leben genommen, weil man ihr den Kontakt zu ihrem angeblich verwirrten Liebsten untersagt hatte. Ein weiterer Schuss fiel, und der letzte Gedanke des Mannes war das Gesicht seiner schönen Verlobten.


End file.
